


What collage does to you

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [15]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Along with penny and Sammy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I should be sleeping I have school in the morning, Multi, The other members kinda show up, humor?, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Midterms really make you want snuggle with your boyfriend, you know?I dunno what you expected all I writing is fluff honey.





	What collage does to you

Changsub was laying on the couch.

Well, more like sprawled out like an octopus. 

He was laying face first into the cushions, one leg on the arm rest the other hanging of the side with one of his arms.  
Looking like he ever so grace fully just  collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Because, like he did. 

Midterms

Like most of the student population, he spent the last week cramming as much information as he could into his brain, living off coffee and seeing the old lady who smells like peanuts, that  works at the library more than his own bed. 

also he hasn't seen Sungjae sense god knows when. Him having his own midterms to deal with. They've only had time to send each other a couple of texts to make sure the other was still a live and breathing and not culapsed, face down in a ditch some where. 

Just as he thought that, the sound of someone not so gently opening the door, followed by the thump of a bag being dropped and the shuffle of shoes being taken off. 

Changsub didn't even bother getting up, just turning onto his back and opening his arms invitingly, eyes still closed.  
Not having to wait long before the familiar weight of Sungjae flopping on top of him. Snuggling into his embrace as Changsub wrapped his arms around him. 

" You're a live " Sungjae said

" Just barely. A mer shell of my former self." He replied not missing a beat.

Sungjae laughed against his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Hot breath sending a tingling sensation down Chansubs spine.  

"I missed you" he said resting his chin on top of Sungjaes head. Melting in the welcomed warmth and the familiar smell that was only Sungjae's. 

He winned when he felt Sungjae lift his head up, but opened his eyes when sungjae put his hands on either side of his face.

" Man it has been too long, you've  trunned sappy." 

He then leaned in giving him kiss, just a simple one, Just lips pressed against each other.  
Sungjae's soft and warm lips fitting perfectly against his slightly chaped ones.  

" I missed you too." He breathed out breaking the kiss 

" but you need to go take a shower. You smell like peanuts."

Changsub groaned but let Sungjae pull him up anyways, back hugging Sungjae as they walked to the shower.  
Humming sleepily into his neck.

After they took a shower  
(sorry, no shower sceen you perves)  
Fresh haired and peanut smell free,  
Dressed into their comfiest pajamas.  
Changsub never fails to admire how absolutely adorable Sungjae looks in those fuzzy fox pajamas.

They once again found themselves on the couch, Cuddling. A kdrama playing, that neither was really paying attention to  
Sungjae dispite being taller curled in Changsubs lap, head tucked in the crook of his neck. Long fingers playing with the black curly hair at Changsubs nape.  
" I love you" Sungjae mutter, leaving small pecks along his neck.

Changsub cracked an eye open suspiciouly at the sudden confession. " love you too, now what do you want?" 

There was a pause

"......"  
"I want ramen"

He rolled his eyes, he knew it.  
" Me to, but I don't want to move "

" How about we order chicken?"

" No I want ramin. If we got chicken we would have to walk over to the door, and frankly I don't think I'm capable of moving right now. "  
He thought for a moment  
" Lets call Eunkwang and tell him to make us noodles "

" Yeah, but if he comes then Minhyuk will come and Minhyuk is going to ask  Peniel if he wants to come and Peniel is going to tell Ilhoon and if Ilhoon comes then he's is going to bring hyunsik with him, then it's a whole thing!" 

" But we don't have to move "

" ......You do have a very compelling case. " It had been awhile sense they where all together.

" My legs are falling asleep. "

" Well mine aren't and I don't plan on moving."

" I changed my mined you are a cruel, cruel, person and I don't love you. "

_______________________________________

Eventually They did end up having to get up, by minhyuk scolding them about not putting way their stuff by the door, that caused Eunkwang to trip and fall flat on his face( which was quite hilarious to watch by the way)  
But the whole gang was together again, Peniel even brought Penny who played with Sammy by everyone's feet. So it was okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing as much as I used to all the free time I used to write these small drabbles are being used to (slowly) write a chapter btob high school au, I only got bits and pieces so far and I'm not going to publish it until I have all or at least half of the chapters written. Honestly it just a mess of funny and fluff stuff right now but I'm working on it.
> 
> Aslo I just got Twitter so come talk to me I need Melody friends^-^  
>  Shh_I_ship_it (@Hicc_Flowers)


End file.
